


all my shit's designer from my clothes to my drugs

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Genji came home like this, and Hanzo's going to hell for feeding him more.





	

" _Ani_." 

The moan was breathy, urgent, desperate for more. Genji's glassy, bloodshot eyes stared up at his brother in a sort of reverence, demanding. He pressed his hips into Hanzo's, roamed his hands wherever he could he reach. He wanted  _more_. More touches, more kisses, more of that lovely unreal feeling that pushed away his pain and filled his veins with fire.

Hanzo kissed his brother, softly, pulling away before Genji could sink into it. "You will get burned like this," he murmured, sighing as Genji's grinding picked up, hands dipping under his dress shirt, nails dragging along toned muscle. "I wouldn't be a very good big brother if I did this to you, would I?" Hanzo spoke for his sake only. If he pretended to protest then it weighed on him less. 

The shivering, needy creature in his lap was relentless. His lips, bruised from hard kisses of earlier that night, were curved into a petulant pout. Hanzo had always thought he was beautiful, elegant, a seraph amongst men. He ignored the glaring blemishes — the fine white powder below Genji's nose, the slowly trickling flow of bright blood dripping off his chin. He ignored the blemishes because he loved Genji and refused to believe that his little sparrow could be so _flawed_.  

"Open." Hanzo said, finally relenting, and Genji was eager, buzzing with sudden excitement. His eyes fluttered shut, his mouth opening obediently, tongue lolling out in anticipation.  Hanzo placed a single tablet on his tongue, designer, synthetic, marked with a vividly-colored dolphin. Genji's mouth closed around his fingers, tongue licking the undersides of them, pulling off with a slick  _pop_.

Hanzo knew he was a bad big brother. When Genji's eyes opened, he stared at him with absolute trust, eyes glazing over as the time passed. Hanzo swallowed thickly as he watched his brother drift. He felt sick. Ashamed. He tried to tell himself that nothing was wrong and he was being a good elder brother, giving Genji what he wanted. Hanzo was all too aware that he was going to hell for this.


End file.
